Gas turbine engines include compressor, diffuser, combustor, and turbine sections. The diffuser reduces airflow velocity (conservation of mass) while increasing static pressure (Bernoulli's equation). The diffuser also provides air to the combustor for the combustion reaction. The diffuser assists in the proper control of the combustion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,984,614 issued to Nolcheff on Jul. 26, 2011 shows a plasma flow controlled diffuser system. In particular, the disclosure of Lin et al. is directed toward a diffuser system for a compressor for a gas turbine engine including a diffuser and a plasma actuator. The diffuser comprises a first wall and a second wall. The first and second walls form a diffuser flow passage there between. The plasma actuator is disposed at least partially proximate the second wall. The plasma actuator is adapted to generate an electric field to ionize a portion of air flowing through the flow passage.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming known problems and/or problems discovered by the inventors.